


Across The Distance Between Us

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Skype Sex, Space Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Can you see me?” Loudmouth asks, his voice soft and a little shy as he settles on his bunk.“We can.”  Mischief’s voice is a low, warm rumble that he swears he can feel despite the light-years between them.





	Across The Distance Between Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandumbandflummery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandumbandflummery/gifts).



> Rabble, Ruckus, and Mischief belong to Kristsune! Requested by fandumbandflummery!

“Can you see me?” Loudmouth asks, his voice soft and a little shy as he settles on his bunk.

“We can.”  Mischief’s voice is a low, warm rumble that he swears he can feel despite the light-years between them.

“You’re beautiful,” Rabble adds, squirming in Mischief’s lap.

He shifts just a little, his flush spreading as he sees them watching.  “I didn’t know if I should- you know, be undressed already-” 

“Lud’ika, if you don’t want to do this-”

Loudmouth shakes his head quickly.  “No, no-  I do, I really,  _ really _ do, I’m just… nervous,” he says with a little laugh, “I’ve never done this before.”

Ruckus smiles softly.  “You’re doing fine.  Why don’t you start with tracing those beautiful tattoos of yours?” he suggests, taking charge of the situation.  Loudmouth is glad for it - he trusts Ruckus to make sure it’s good for all of them.

He obeys the suggestion, running his hand over the roses on his chest and belly, shivering as his skin prickles under their attention.  His other hand presses to his hardening cock, and his breath catches.  It’s heady, the way Rabble is watching the motion of his hand as he strokes himself.  “You- you like that?” he asks softly, wishing he sounded more confident.

“You look perfect,” Rabble says, blushing while Mischief hooks his legs over his own larger thighs and spreads them, “Do you feel perfect?”

Loudmouth blushes even darker, his rose tattoos stained dark pink now.  He nods, his hips jerking a little as he fucks his hand.

“ _ Ah _ ,” Ruckus says sharply, “Jerking yourself off only, so we can let Rab’ika feel it too.”  Rabble whimpers at that, and Loudmouth shivers.  “Go ahead and touch your nipples, I know how much you both like that.”

He obeys, his eyes fluttering shut at the first touch; he’s so sensitive already, and he can’t help but echo Rabble’s moan, forcing himself to look up - he wants to see how beautiful Rabble looks, with Mischief teasing him.  

Rabble is arching a little, pressing his chest into Mischief’s hands, and Loudmouth wishes he could chase the line of his blush all the way down his neck and chest with his mouth.  Ruckus does it for him, turning Rabble on Mischief’s lap so he can still see it when he kisses down Rabble’s chest, wrapping a hand around his cock at the same time.  He keeps perfect pace with Loudmouth’s hand on his own cock, and Loudmouth moans with Rabble, all his shyness forgotten - it’s so  _ intimate _ .  It feels like they’re right there with him, and Loudmouth shudders as he jerks himself off faster.  “Come for us,” Ruckus says, and it’s all he needs to spill over his hand, hips bucking through the aftershocks as he hears Rabble gasp his name.

Ruckus meets his eyes through the holo, and smirks at him while he licks Rabble’s come off his hand.  Loudmouth knows he just came, but his cock twitches again anyway.  “Want to watch us?” Ruckus asks, as Mischief slips Rabble off his lap and lays him back on the pillows, cleaning him up.

“ _ Please _ ,” Loudmouth whispers, his breath hitching.  He knows Ruckus and Mischief aren’t usually so involved, but he loves watching them when they are.

Ruckus smiles as he slips into Mischief’s lap, settling himself so that his thighs are pressed together, letting Mischief press his cock between them with a low groan.  Ruckus shudders at Mischief’s big hand as it wraps around his own cock, the other at the back of his neck to hold him close.  

Mischief’s voice is hoarse from disuse as he murmurs to Ruckus, telling him he loves him, that he feels so perfect, that he’s beautiful.  Loudmouth loves knowing that they  _ want  _ him to hear this - he’s a part of this too.  Mischief’s eyes meet his over the holo, and he smiles just a little, adding a twist to his wrist that makes Ruckus moan into his shoulder.  “When you’re with us again, we’ll do this.”

Rabble is already jerking off again while he watches them - Loudmouth wishes he had that kind of refractory period, because he wants to join them, coming with them again.  He’s still hazy and sated though, riding the aftershocks of his own orgasm.  

It isn’t long before Mischief moans Ruckus’ name, kissing him as he comes, and Ruckus follows him over, both of them panting together as they make out sloppily, only breaking as Rabble gasps and comes a second time.  For a few minutes, they’re all still, Loudmouth breathing almost as hard as they are.  

Mischief moves first, laying Ruckus back with Rabble, grabbing a towel to clean them all up.  Loudmouth takes the opportunity to do the same.  

“I wish you were here.”  Rabble smiles at him, lazy and completely relaxed, once they’re all settled in.

Loudmouth smiles back, stretching his hand out to the screen, as though he could reach across the distance between them.  “I do too, Rab’ika.  Soon, I promise.”  The soft, warm darkness of sleep is already claiming him, but he doesn’t want to close the connection.  It doesn’t look like the others do either, and they all fall asleep like that, together as much as they can be.


End file.
